One Piece, Cray's Adventure
by R.E.W. 4
Summary: A young Pirate following his dream to become the Greatest Artist in the world, Travels towards the Grand Line and meets some Colorful characters along the way.
1. Crays Introduction

"WHO IN THE WORLD DID THIS!" A Marine yelled

A whole group of people were around and saw that one of the world governments most respected buildings has been vandalized by a huge drawing. in a different variety of colors and with an initial at the bottom of it C.O

"MEN GET THIS WALL CLEANED UP!" A Marine said

A Bunch of Marines came in and Tried to clean it off but it won't come off.

"Sir it won't come off". A Marine said

"THATS BECAUSE IT ISN'T PAINT it's Color that was on the building!" Cray yelled on top of a rooftop drawing on a Notebook, he was wearing a Blue shirt, with Orange Pants, a Green Backpack, and shoes

"YOU DID THIS?!" A marine yelled.

"Yeah." Cray said

"WHY!?" The Marine said

"Because I felt like it." Cray said shrugging

that took forever, around 5 minutes to be exact." Cray said

"You Pirate scum take this off right now!' The marine leader said

"Hmmmmm...Nah, the building looks better that way...and also...I would like to thank you for providing me with payment for my services," Cray said taking out a medium sized bag with a Beri symbol on it from his Backpack.

"Why you!" The marine captain said

The marines went and aimed there guns at him, Cray lifted up his hands

Iro Iro no...Wall!

Cray then puts his hands on the roof and lifts up the color from the roof to make a wall between him and the bullets that were coming towards him. Cray then started to run off.

"Don't let him Escape!" The Marine Captain said

a group of Marines gave chase.

Cray was running a top the rooftops using his Devil Fruit abilities to scale the rooftops He then used his Color Ability to make some steps towards the Ground cray nearly stumbled down but got down to ground level and just kept running. he then looked at the buildingson each side of him that he was around and noticed most of it was Greyish Blue.

"Oh man, Grey?...please work?" Cray said to himself

Iro Iro no...Spread!" Cray said

suddenly a rainbow aura spreaded to any colored surface that was close to him and and the Aura Dissappeared. Cray then stopped and turned towards the Marines that were chasing him.

Cray then put his hands out

"There he is, don't let him get away!" A marine yelled.

Cray then clapped his hands together. he used the greyish blue colors that was on the buildings on each side of him to make a sort of see through grey wall, and all Marines smashed into it.

Cray started to break out in sweats. and started to breath heavily.

The marines then started to use there rifles to break through the psychical form of the wall.

"That wall isn't going to last long." cray said to himself rnning Away

Later on craystarted to run down to a dark alleyway after losing the Marines, he stopped to catch his breath. he then slumped to the ground putting his head down. he looked up and saw a few Bounty Posters on the wall, The one in Particular was his own. Cray ripped it off the wall and put it in his Backpack and Walked on.

* * *

><p>(The Open Sea)<p>

Cray was on the Open Seas in a Small Sailboat Laying down on his back looking at the birds fly over, Cray took out his Notebook and started to draw.

Cray then took a good look at his Bounty Poster.

" WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE _Devil Fruit User Cray Ola, $7,000,000 Wanted for Vandalizing and Stealing Major World Government Property across the East Blue, and Resisting Authority._

_"_Vandalism? hmmm." Cray said to himself.

Cray then went into his backpack to take out some binoculars he then noticed an island not to far away.

"Loguetown...finally." Cray said to himself

**Hello everyone this is my First Take on an OC for one of my Favorite current animes/Manga One Piece, I am dangerously treading into uncharted waters with this story and I don't want this character to be seen as a Mary Sue, but please don't be to Harsh Also some helpful advice to help me further this story is also Appreciated. thank you for your support.**


	2. LogueTown Arc pt 1 Crays Arrival

**Hello Everyone I would like to give thanks to CyberWolf, Drago Pirate and imacchi for being my first reviewers, Also Thank you OPFan37 for your kind words as well.**

**(Loguetown)**

Cray finally made it to the Dock of Loguetown, he secured his sail boat, got his backpack and walked down the road, that was filled with a whole bunch of people.

"_if i'm going to make it to the Grand Line I'm going to need some more supplies...It'll__ cost a Fortune, I hope 300,000 Beri's is going to cut it, heh" Cray said in his head walking down the street _

Cray peeked into one of the Stores and noticed a Long nose person almost about his age, talking to the clerk

"This is a Gun that was actually used by Gold Roger" The Clerk said holding out a busted Old toy Gun to the customer

"WHAT!? It was Gold Rogers!" The person said

"Yes" The Clerk said

WHOAH!" The person yelled in surprise

Cray sweatdropped.

"_Well at least I know which store not to go to." Cray said to himself walking away._

* * *

><p>Cray went on and looked up at a sign of another different store. and inside he could see an assortment of Paintings and sculptures Cray went inside to get a closer look at the<p>

the Store Clerk was at least in his 60's,

"Hello sir are you looking for something in particular." The Store Clerk said

" I was hoping you had some art supplies I can buy and I was just curious about all these Paintings and sculptures, there awesome, did you make them all on your own" Cray said

"most of it, a few people here and there bring some art pieces, I buy it from them and I sell them to anyone that is interested." The Clerk said

Cray Looked around the Store and noticed a couple interesting paintings one was an actual close up painting of Gol D Roger on the Execution Platform with the two soldiers.

"did you make this?" Cray said

"Yep, 22 years ago to be exact. The Famous King of the Pirates Gol D Roger in his finest and last hour, a man that changed the world with just two sentences.' The Clerk said

* * *

><p><strong>(Loguetown 22 years ago)<strong>

'YOU WANT MY TREASURE YOU CAN HAVE IT. I LEFT EVERYTHING I GATHERED IN ONE PLACE NOW YOU JUST HAVE TO FIND IT!' Gol D roger said with a smile on his face before being executed.

After the execution, Everyone that was there to see the execution cheered with joy and excitement.

* * *

><p>(Present day)<p>

And so the Great Pirate Era began, truly remarkable.' The clerk said

' Wow... And what about this one.' Cray said pointing at a very Burnt up Painting.

'That..I can't really say, the man said he just found it floating in the water, not exactly in good condition." The Clerk said

"Well I think it's cool." Cray said looking at it

"Why is that?" The Clerk said

"I was taught that paintings, or any form of art, is a story of it's own or has a story to tell, Each of them has a beginning, middle and end and each of them is done and completed in different ways and come from different places, the way how there made can be happy it can be tragic, it can even be horrifying, but there special in there own way and each one is a new experience, in order to be an artist you need to have the guts to express yourself, no matter what." Cray said

"very well spoken." The Clerk said

"And that's why I want to go to the Grand line so that I can be one of those great artists." Cray said gathering some art Supplies

"Well it's going to take more then just guts to face the Grandline, But I wish you luck on your journey" the Clerk said

"Thanks for the encouragement Old man" Cray said

"the name is Charles." The Clerk said

"Well Charles...how much is going to be." Cray said Putting the supplies on the Table

Cray goes into his Back pack to get the money, he got his notebook out and set it out on the table open.

Charles looked down at it, and noticed a drawing

"you drew this?" Charles said

Cray noticed his note book was open.

"Yeah." Cray said grabbing it

"It was the first drawing I ever did 7 years ago...I got to go." Cray said

Cray put the money on the table and walked out.

* * *

><p>as Cray walked out of the store and continued on down the road he looked at the drawing with a bit of sadness.<p>

**(7 years ago)**

_11 year old Cray was drawing in his notebook as his 14 year old sister was reading a book_

_"don't you ever get tired of reading that stupid book?" Cray said_

_"well don't you ever get tired of drawing in that notebook of yours?" Crays sister said_

_"Ever since you got that book from mom, you've never stopped reading it." Cray said_

_"And ever since your dad gave you that notebook you never stopped drawing out of it." Crays sister said_

_ "a__t least I can make something new every time, reading the same book over and over again gets boring." Crays said_

_"And there's nothing wrong with that," Crays sister said continuing to read her book._

_Crays sister gave him a glance and decided to see what he was drawing_

_"What is it that your drawing anyway?" Crays sister said looking down curiously_

_Cray showed it to her, and she noticed it was her and her brother, smiling._

_Cray handed it to her, and it put a smile on her face. it read "for the Greatest sister in the world, Tashigi_

_"your welcome." Cray said smiling_

* * *

><p><strong>(Present Day)<strong>

Cray was still looking at it when suddenly someone bumped into him. and knocked him down, and the man was still running.

"WATCH IT ASSHOLE!" Cray yelled.

but as soon as he got up he felt a weight change. he checked that his money was stolen.

"Son of Bitch, HEY!" Cray yelled running after the man.

Cray was then chasing after the man, the man was running as fast as he can, as Cray was giving chase, until the man was suddenly tripped by someone that laying down taking a nap by a fountain wearing a Straw Hat.

"Alright you bastard you better give me back my money you stole." Cray said threateningly

The man then took out a sword.

"What are you going to do kid?" the man said smirking

Cray then pulled the blue color out of his shirt making his shirt Pitch white, and made a sword out of the blue color.

**Hello Everyone Sorry that this chapter took so long, School has been my top priority right now, I know that most of it is Dialogue but I wanted to Flesh out the Character more.**

**I wanted to point out my Characters Devil fruit abilities real quick**

**My Character has eaten the Iro Iro Fruit, or Color Color Fruit, it is a Paramecia Devil fruit, Cray is able to create and manipulate colors that is around him and make them into objects. He can also change the Appearance of other colors, Like making Blue into Green, ETC. he can also shape colors that is on an object into images which he basically does to "Vandalize" Stuff.**

**though he is limited by this ability**

** Devil Fruit Weakness**

**1. Basic Devil Fruit weaknesses**

**2. He can't manipulate The Sea's color**

** 3. can't manipulate White Objects**

**4. Black and Grey Objects is almost impossible to manipulate, if not determined.**

**5. He can't manipulate a Large Quantity of Color that comes from one large object like Land, requires alot of Energy**

**He can Create Colors out of his body but that requires a lot of energy to.**

**Any existing Color that belongs to an object will go back to that Object if not used.**

**I'm still trying to build this Devil Fruit and what it can do I will put in further details in the future.**


	3. LogueTown Arc pt 2

The man then attacked Cray with his Sword, but Cray blocked it with his sword. Cray then jumped back to keep away from the mans swing. Cray then absorbed the blue color into his arm making his arm blue.

The man then tried to run towards Cray again.

"Iro Iro no..Punch!" Cray then Launched the Blue Color out of his hand, that was shaped like a fist, and it hit the man right in the face sending him flying at least ten feet away. The blue color came back to Cray and then formed back into his shirt, Cray walked towards the man that was unconscious and took back the money he stole. Cray then took some money out of the bag and put it on the mans chest.

" Here...you can use that to pay for some bandages." Cray said to the man

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" someone yelled behind him.

Cray turned around and noticed Luffy that was sitting by the fountain seeing the whole fight after being woken up.

"uhh.. thanks." cray said sweat dropping.

"How did you do that?" Luffy said

"Well I ate the Iro Iro Fruit, I'm able to manipulate any color I want and can kind of make it into anything I want... except for Black and White colors. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Cray said scratching the back of his head.

"My names Monkey D Luffy and I'm going to be king of the Pirates." Luffy said smiling.

"King of the Pirates?," Cray said

"Yeah...Well, anyway see ya around I'm off to the Execution Platform." Luffy said with a big smile walking away

" Wait...Do you know where it is? this is my first time here and this place is huge, and I want to draw a good picture of it before I leave." Cray said

"Yeah. I was just there." Luffy said

"Then where is it?" Cray said

"...Uhhh... I don't remember." Luffy said

Cray just sweat dropped.

"I'm sure it's around here somewhere." Luffy said looking around running back and forth figuring out which way to go

"Well since were both looking for the same place, I can tag along and help." Cray said

"Thats a great Idea! COME ON!" Luffy said grabbing Cray by the arm and sprinting

"Whoah! slow down for a minute!" Cray yelled trying not to trip over his feet

**(Luffy's Eyecatch Theme.)**

* * *

><p>Luffy and Cray were trying to find the Execution platform. but couldn't seem to find it anywhere,<p>

"Luffy we've been going around in circles forever, do you remember where it is yet?" Cray said doodling in his notebook.

"Ummm...Nope." Luffy said

"_Of all the people to be stuck with." Cray said in his head._

hey look it's Zoro." Luffy said

"Zoro?" Cray said

They both look and see Roronoa Zoro sitting on some steps checking out his new sword he got. Luffy catches Zoro by surprise startling him.

"that's a really cool Sword." Luffy said

"don't sneak up on me like that." Zoro said

"Why are you sitting here Zoro." Luffy said

"I'm bored, You?" Zoro said

" I'm completely lost" Luffy said scratching his noise smiling.

"and that's a good thing?" Zoro said

Zoro then looks at Cray

"And who are you" Zoro said

"Names Cray...so your the Pirate hunter Roronora Zoro Right?...your not going to turn me in are you?" Cray said in a nervous expression.

"Don't worry, I'm not in that line of work anymore." Zoro said

"Your not?" Cray said

"He's my Swordsman." Luffy said

"And he's my Captian." Zoro said

"Wait? This guy...is your Captain?" Cray said to Zoro pointing at Luffy with a confused look.

"Yeah." Zoro said

" Well do you by any chance know where the Execution Platform is, because apparently your "Captain" can't remember where it is." Cray said

"I think it's down the street over there." Zoro said pointing with his sword.

Suddenly Luffy's stomach starts to Growl.

" I'm hungry." Luffy said rubbing his stomach.

"Now that you mention it." Cray said agonizingly. feeling hungry himself.

**(Restaurant)**

the three them went to a Restaurant close by to get a bite to eat, Luffy was pretty much a bottomless pit, and no matter how much they ordered he was still hungry.

" So You and your entire Crew is headed to the Grandline?" Cray said

"that's right." Luffy said with his mouthful.

"and what about you, are you part of a crew or are you on your own?" Zoro said to Cray.

"It's been mainly me I have been on my own for a quite a while, I have been wanting to go to Grand line for a long time now, So many extraordinary places just waiting to be Painted." Cray said with excitement."

"So your telling me that your going to the Grand line just to paint?" Zoro said

"More then just that, I'm going to become the Greatest Artist in the World, and I'm going to be the first person to ever paint that has never been painted before." Cray said in confidence,

"And whats that?" Zoro said

"The One Piece." Cray said smiling

Luffy stopped eating for a minute.

"Not to sound harsh or anything pal, but you don't look like the type of person who would last a minute on his own in the Grand line." Zoro said

Cray Gave Zoro an annoyed look.

"Says you, I may not look like it, but I can hold my own." Cray said.

"I'm curious, how good is your artwork anyway." Zoro said

Cray took out a couple of Sketches that he drew 10 minutes ago. Zoro and Luffy looked at them and were surprised, that it was "there" faces Drawn and in very good Detail.

"when did you make these!?" Luffy said surprised.

"As we where walking towards the restaurant ten minutes ago. after I see a Person just once I can immediately memorize and draw them down without looking again.' Cray said

"Well I'm not going to Lie, this is impressive..." Zoro said.

"this is Awesome!" Luffy said

After Luffy got done Eating, Zoro wondered how they were going to pay for all this food that he and Luffy Ate

Cray then Puts his money on the table.

"Here this'll help Pay for all that food that your Captain ate.. think of it as a token of appreciation for liking my art, Later." Cray said walking out

As soon as Cray was walking out the Restaurant,

"Wait!" Luffy Yelled.

"Yeah." Cray said looking back

Luffy Smiled at him.

"Join my Crew." Luffy said


End file.
